


Vulnerable Night

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Keeping warm, Night, Sleeping Together, Villian found sleeping at Eiffel tower, Vulnerable villian, Weirdest thing that Ladybug and Chat Noir have ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Gabriel can't sleep so he decides to go to Eiffel tower to clear his chest, but then falls asleep......





	Vulnerable Night

_"My bed, is too big"_ he thought, taking notice of the empty space beside him where his wife should be, by his side, remained empty after another failed alumna. It made him roll about to find a comfortable spot in his bed these days and he had been starting to get sick of it. Really sick of it, wrinkles have been forming on his forehead lately after frowning so much and it's really not a good look. The more the days press on, the more he can't sleep.  
It's frustrating, to have an empty spot near him. Maybe he should get a plain body pillow, it would be embarrassing but at least that no one steps inside his private quarters, it would work but it would not be his wife. His wife...... Had an aura, she was soft and warm, when they slept together, he would be able to feel her breath, have his arm over her shoulder and know that she was there.  
This had to be a nightmare. He had hoped so many times that he was living a terrible dream and that if he opened his eyes she should be back. But she never is.

  
He opened them and sighed at the absence. Patting the spot where she would be, he grabbed his locket and opened it up to see the small portrait of her.  
As he stared at his wife, he let his tears prick his eyes. The night, the night was the time when he felt like he could let himself go and be vulnerable to how he truly felt. Keeping himself looking professional throughout the day is a normal thing to do but even Gabriel Agreste needs some time to let some feelings seep out of his heart.  
He wanted to be beside her, so.......

  
What's better than going near the stars? While Émilie's soul may be out in the night since she is brain dead, maybe he can go outside and stare at them for a while, and then he could try and go back to sleep.  
He got up out of bed and headed down to his office. He really doesn't get out of the house but, since it's night time, he will easily camouflage into the darkness, he is a purple moth after all. A long time ago, moths used to be white but they kept on getting eaten by birds, so they evolved so they could camouflage with trees so he had no worries in being spotted by a certain cat and Ladybug.  
As he stepped into his lair, he spotted Nooroo sleeping in a little corner and it opened its little eyes before waking up and coming over to the man.  
Letting the kwami wake up fully, he moved his foot to press a floor button for the circular window to open. He checked the time, midnight, good time. Before the kwami could question on why he was opening the window, he transformed and flew out. As he exited his mansion, cold wind immediately hit his face, damn, maybe he should have bright a damn blanket or something but it was a nice temperature change so he went along with it as he head straight for Eiffel tower.

  
He sighted the highest level and landed softly as possible as to not make any sounds, if anyone was in the tower, he preferred that no one heard him. There were lights but when he looked up, he could see the stars and he immediately smiled as he held onto the rails. He remembered that he and Émilie used to meet up here for patrols before Adrien was even born, they would have a silent conversation with each other and just enjoy the night.  
She is here, he felt, there is a still a bit of energy about her, right here. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the feeling, "Émilie" he exhaled, opened his eyes and spotted the biggest star, he could feel her looking down at him, smiling. With a light chuckle, he felt a few tears leave his eyes and his soul lift up a bit, so he pressed his lips against his fingers and pressed his hand to the sky.

  
"Someday Émilie, someday, I promise" he said as he looked at the star, when he lowered his hand, he wiped his eyes and took another breath.  
He decided to stay with the stars for a bit until the cold started taking over, and he felt tired, his eyes drooped and he was ready to fall asleep. _"No one is here, so I can go inside and sleep for a bit before I am awake enough to go home"_  
He stepped inside and closed the door to sit down on a chair in a corner next to the windows with his head against it, it made him feel comfortable, with his arms crossed, he felt sleep take over.

 

`````````````

  
One hour later, Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves frozen in place when they recognised Hawkmoth sleeping inside the Eiffel towers highest level, they almost screamed but kept their mouths shut before they slowly realised that the villain was fast asleep. His chest was rising up and down as he snored lightly. Their eyes were both wide before they softly and steadily breathed out their screams. Eyeing each other, they whispered, "Is that..... HAWKMOTH?!" Ladybug softly screamed.  
"Indeed it is m'ladybug, what should we do? Take his Miraculous and run for it?"

  
"He's asleep! It's obvious he's tired, look at him!"  
Chat Noir observed Hawkmoth sleeping figure, "Huh, isn't it cold in there? His breath is a little foggy"  
"Maybe there is a heater and a blanket inside, I'm going to get one" Ladybug made careful steps towards the door.  
"Wait- you're not going near him are you?"  
"I'm showing him some mercy, come on, and be as quiet as possible" Ladybug motioned him to come and they opened the door without a sound, when they came in, they softly closed the door and couldn't find a heater but luckily Ladybug found a large woolly blanket which she covered Hawkmoth with. It was crazy, getting this close and with a villain looking so vulnerable, when she looked close enough, she spotted the dry tears on his cheeks and frowned.

  
"Poor man" Ladybug sighed.   
"Poor man?! He's bloody Hawkmoth- we shouldn't be getting this close-"  
"Chat Noir, there are times that when no matter how evil a person is, there is always a soft side inside them, especially Hawkmoth"  
Chat thought of Chloe and silently agreed. Ladybug inspected the man before standing up.   
"Okay, what now? Shall we make a run for it?" Chat asked.  
"Seriously? And leave him here in the cold? No way"  
Chat Noir eyed his lady before his mouth dropped as he watched her pick up the blanket and sit next to the man before laying the blanket on herself. "Come on, let's huddle up, we have to keep this man warm, we can't let him freeze to death, we're not that cruel"

  
Ladybug has got to be kidding, he was not sleeping with his lady for the first time with a villain!  
"What if he wakes up and decides to take our Miraculous?"  
"Then we better get up before he does in the morning" she patted the seat next to Hawkmoth and Chat sighed, "Fine, but you owe me, this is a seriously crazy idea" he carefully sat down next to Hawkmoth on the left side while Ladybug sat on the right. He grabbed the blanket and put it over himself, it was a rather large and comfy blanket.  
"Okay, goodnight Ladybug" Chat breathed and tried to ease his nervous thrumming heartbeat.  
"Goodnight kitty" Ladybug replied as she carefully rested her head on the villains shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep.  
This a seriously ridiculous idea but strangely, when he put his head on Hawkmoth shoulder, it felt strange, like he had done it before sometime before........it must be a strange coincidence and listening to Hawkmoth breathe seemed calming. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, but if he finds his Miraculous gone by the morning he is going to be really pissed, may as well take in the moment and get some sleep, he tried to take his mind off the villain and think of Ladybug.  
Strangest night ever.

 

````````````````

  
The next morning, Hawkmoth opened his eyes and frowned at the weight upon his shoulders, he first noticed that it was bright in the room but when he moved, his eyes immediately darted to the two teenagers sleeping beside him.

  
_There is a blanket._

 

_He was warm._

  
_But seriously._

  
_What the utter hell is this????!!!_

  
There has to be a very explanation for Ladybug and Chat Noir sleeping next to him.  
He breathed in a sharp breath, and he exhaled out his nose. Ladybug shook her head and groaned before she rubbed her eyes and opened them to see Hawkmoth glaring at her. She stilled and looked at Chat before looking back at Hawkmoth. He looked stern but she didn't want to speak so she tugged at Chat and the cat woke up, groaning, "M'lady.....? What is it?" he yawned but then he backed away when he realised that Hawkmoth was awake.  
"Erm......" Chat spoke.

  
Hawkmoth looked at the startled looks on both teenagers faces before inspecting the blanket. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir did not know what the hell to do, but they knew that they were screwed, but then Hawkmoth spoke up.  
"Did you two keep me warm?" he asked.  
Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and he signalled to answer as he looked like he was unable to speak.   
"Er......yes we did" she replied.

  
Hawkmoth looked at the two again and thought that it was his chance to grab the Miraculous and get his wish, but they had kept him warm the entire night, no one does that, and he's a villain, so they actually showed him some respect, care and mercy so he decided to give them his graditude even though that deep down inside he really despises them both. He opened his mouth and said "thank you".   
Chat flinched away, _what did he just say?_   
Hawkmoth stood up and went to the door, "You two better get home, I think that your parents would be expecting you" and left Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting there, agast.   
There was a deep silence after the villain and Chat could finally let out a shrilling scream. After he finished letting out his load, he gasped, "I'm outta here, this is craziest thing I have ever done in my life! See ya bugaboo!!" he ran out the door before Ladybug snapped out of her trance.   
Well, she better get home too.


End file.
